


Day 2: Autumn Leaves

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Crafts, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: When Lance gets the group together for some October activities, Keith may just get one step closer to Lance.Part 2 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 2: Autumn Leaves

**Day 2: Autumn Leaves**

 

“Guys!” Lance yelled, bursting through the door of Shiro’s home. Shiro was on the couch while Keith, who was visiting for the weekend, was on the floor. Both of them were watching some documentary about whales before Shiro promptly paused it and turned his full attention towards the Cuban that he may or may not be regretting giving his house key to.

“What is it?” Shiro asked politely.

“We should  _ totally  _ get the gang together and do some leaf scrap booking!”

Keith pipped in, sitting up straighter to look at Lance properly. “Leaf...scrap booking?”

“Yeah dude! You know, where we get leaves from outside.”

Keith shook his head.

“And you place paper on top of them..”

Keith shook his head.

“And you choose a color crayon and color over the leaf to leave an imprint?”

Keith shook his head.

“Come on, man! We all did it in elementary school!”

Keith shook his head, yet again. A shocking surprise.

In pure frustration at the mullet headed boy, Lance turned to Shiro who was quietly watching with amusement. “Shiro!”

“Yes?”

“Culture your brother!”

Shiro gave him a half smile and a light chuckle. “Alright Lance. How about we get the group together then? Keith and I are in.”

“What?” the Korean squeaked from the floor. “Don’t just decide for me!”

“Let’s face it, Keith. You won’t say no to Lance.”

There was a long moment of silence between the three. Lance, impatient, hopeful, and confused. Shiro, knowing and smug. Keith, embarrassed, spiteful, and maybe a bit excited.

Keith groaned loudly to no one in particular. Well, Shiro in particular. “Yeah, fine. I’ll go. Just let me get my jacket and shoes.”

“Yeah!” the Cuban boy jumped up with a fist bump. “Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran already agreed. We’re meeting up in 20 at the park about five minutes from here. See you then!”

And what do you know? Just as quickly and loudly as he came in, Lance was gone, leaving Keith and Shiro to bask in the silence for a few minutes before they decided to get ready.

 

Soon enough their friend group was taking up one of the larger pick nick tables in the park, all sporting their autumn clothes. Keith was at the end of the table on one side with the order continuing as Shiro, and Pidge. Across from Keith was Hunk with the continuing order being Allura and then Coran. Lance was standing at the end of the table, between Hunk and Keith, acting as if this was some large scale meeting. But when has he  _ not _ been just a bit over dramatic?

“Alright everyone!” he announced once everyone was sitting down. “I would like to thank you all for coming to the glorious first meeting of the fall activity crew! FAC for short.”

Pidge snorted from the back with a roll of her eyes. “We’re not calling us the FAC. Lance.”

Promptly ignoring the gremlin, “I want everyone to go around the park and find a leaf. Anything as long as it isn’t torn to bits. I’ve got the crayons and paper already. Let’s meet back here in ten minutes. Onyourmarkgetreadygetset, GO!”

Soon the entire group dissipated throughout the park. Even if the idea was silly, it was still nice to be out in the crisp air with a group of people whom you are close to. At least, that’s what Keith couldn’t help but to think. But being the stoic man that he is, everyone knew he would never admit it.

The Korean looked at his watch for the umpteenth time as he wandered the park. Nothing seemed all that appealing, I mean, they were just leaves after all. So he figured he would just grab a random one on the way back. That is, until he saw a bright red one just a bit away from where he was.

That wasn’t the issue though. No, the issue was that it was still attached to the tree and a few feet higher than himself. Getting it would be a pain and he only had four minutes left before he had to start heading back to the table. But rather than contemplating his choices, he did what Keith does best. Acted on instinct.

Faster than he would ever admit, Keith not only climbed the tree and got the leaf, but also stopped to take a photo from the higher view point. And everything was fine. Really! Well, until he realized he had no idea how to get back  _ down. _

It’s not that the black haired man was scared of heights. Because he really wasn’t. I mean, he is in training to be a pilot. You can’t exactly be afraid of heights and fly any type of air craft, now could you? No, the reason he got ‘stuck’ was a lot more petty.

You see, with the rainy weather these past few days there was mud and puddles all along the park. And quite frankly the tree seemed to be surrounded by water. Sure, he could just jump off and, hopefully, over the water. That was how he got to the tree in the first place after all. But… now there were more people in the area and the purple eyed man didn’t feel the need to make a fool of himself if he were to slip into said mud.

With a groan of annoyance, Keith mentally prepared himself to jump anyway. What else was there to do? Well, that answer came in the shape of a tall Cuban boy in old blue converse.

“Whatcha doin’ up there?”

Now, Keith absolutely did  _ not  _ squeak and almost fall out of the tree. When he turned and saw Lance below him, with a large grin and a slightly flushed face from the cold, the raven haired boy couldn’t help but to have red flush his cheeks. Was there such a thing as anything more beautiful than the man in front of him? Keith didn’t think so.

Guiltily, Keith held up the bright and unblemished red leaf towards Lance. “I...got a leaf?”

The blue eyed man began to laugh with vigor “Yes, yes you did. But now you’re stuck up there? You never think things through, do you?”

“Not...usually?”

“Oh my god, Keith.” Lance shook his head in disbelief and raised his arms. “Come on down. We have two minutes before we’re supposed to meet up with the others.”

“I was just about to jump.” With a roll of his purple irises, Keith turned from Lance once more to jump from the tree.

“You really are an idiot.” With a huff, the taller went directly in front of Keith’s path and raised his arms again. “I’ll catch you.”

“What? But, I’m heavy. What if you fall? The ground still has a lot of mud. You could ruin your jacket. And I know you love your jacket.”

“Keith.” Lance’s voice became serious, eyes unwavering and determined. “Trust me.”

Well, Keith couldn’t argue with that. Out of everyone, he couldn’t help but to trust Lance more than anyone else. Shiro used to be at the top, but after leaving him alone in the dark so many times, it was hard to put the same level of trust in him. But Lance, Lance was always there for him. Even if it all started out as a ‘rivalry’ in the beginning, he was always by Keith’s side. So if he said to trust him, of course Keith would without hesitation.

“Okay.” His voice could only come out in just above a whisper, but somehow it the bright eyed boy seemed to hear it, if his smile was anything to go by.

Keith felt his feet leave the branch and for a few short moments, as he was mid-air, the world seemed to evaporate away. It was just him, Lance, and the leaves that blew between them on the soft wind.

When Lances arms wrapped around him it brought him back down to earth. He was secure, neither of them meeting the mud on the soft ground below them. And to Keith’s surprise and joy, Lance held onto him even when his red shoes touched the ground. It was a little awkward to be a hug, but Keith couldn’t bring himself to care with his head resting gently on Lance’s chest.

It was the small moments like these, they both realized, that made them fall in love all over again.


End file.
